


The Stars Dance in Your Moonlit Eyes

by SolaceIsBentOuttaShape



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is it fluff?, Is this crack?, Lou Ellen has a polecat named Leviosa, Lou Ellen is trying, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Not Beta Read, This started seriously and then it ended in crack fic territory, Will Solace is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaceIsBentOuttaShape/pseuds/SolaceIsBentOuttaShape
Summary: Will just wants to enlist Lou Ellen's help in asking the "adorable emo daydream" out on a date. There's only one problem: the "adorable emo daydream" is about as observant as a brick wall.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	The Stars Dance in Your Moonlit Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the horrible world of Unedited Semi-Crack I Wrote When I Was Sleep-Deprived. See, I very well could have just made my first post one of the thought-out Bungou Stray Dogs fics I'm working on, but nooo. 
> 
> This was requested by a friend of mine, so you can blame him for this.

He’s late. A whole half-an-hour late, Will notices, staring at the clock. It’s 11, and the cute goth boy usually comes in at 10:30 every weekend. Why anyone would want to get coffee that late is beyond Will’s comprehension, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that the cute goth boy is a no-show, and now Will is stuck staring at the clock instead of helping Lou Ellen clean up.

Speaking of Lou Ellen… “Will, what are you looking at?” She follows his gaze to the clock, then glances back to him, waiting for a reply.

Will should probably be embarrassed, but he’s too tired for that, without the cute goth boy to entertain him simply by existing. “That cute guy I told you about isn’t here. He usually comes in around 10:30, and it’s 11.”

“The one with the ponytail?” Lou asks. “And the lip piercing?” It’s not really a question, because Lou Ellen isn’t stupid, and Will isn’t subtle. Lou can practically see the hearts in his eyes whenever the scrawny, tired-looking emo walks in.

Will nods dreamily, ignorant to his obviousness, turning back to the wooden door to glare out the window, as if glaring at the sky will make the elusive emo magically appear from a swarm of bats.

And for some reason, the Universe must tolerate him, because the door swings open with a ding of the bell, revealing the goth boy in all his black-clothed, 5’6 glory.

His dark hair is tied up in a ponytail, a few pieces framing his pale face. His eyes are so dark that the first time Lou Ellen saw him, she wondered aloud if they were contacts the guy bought to complete The Aesthetic™. His clothes certainly say something about his dedication to the look, considering he's wearing a black, skull-decorated hoodie, black jeans, and boots that are-you guessed it-black.

And somehow, Will, the human personification of a golden retriever, found that ridiculously attractive. And he makes sure to tell that to Lou Ellen as soon as the goth boy leaves that night.

“Lou! He’s so adorable!” Will groans, draping himself across a table he’s meant to be wiping down.

“Right, then talk to him,” Lou shrugs.

Will mock-gasps, “Gee, I didn’t ever think of that!”

“Then why don’t you try it!” Lou throws a rag at him over the counter, “And start scrubbing! I want to go home to see Leviosa!”

Leviosa feral polecat that stayed in her apartment against the no pets rule. She’s tried to bite WIll four times, but Lou says three of them don’t count because he came over uninvited and “Hecate was just being a good guard-polecat.” It’s worth mentioning that Lou Ellen is very particular about the pronunciation of her polecat’s name.

“Ugh! You’re supposed to be a supportive best friend and help me get the guy!” Will groans, resigning himself to scrubbing the table. “Now is not the time to be worrying about your skunk!”

“It is always time to be worrying about my skunk, and your problems would all be solved if you could get off your get ass and talk to him!”

“See, that sounds great until you take into account the possibility of rejection! What if I come off too strong!”

“Will, do you know him outside of him coming here for coffee?”

“No, but-”

“Then you won’t have to talk to him ever again if he rejects you and you can go find a different goth boy to fling yourself at. Is that all? Can I go hang out with Leviosa, now?”

“What should I say to him?”

Lou sighs, sitting down on top of the counter, “Well, you could always just write your number on his coffee cup. Then you can’t get all flustered and make a fool of yourself like you are right now.”

“But that only works in fanfictions!” Will whines.

Lou glances at the camera, winking. She turns back to Will, “You never know until you try!”

“You sound like an overzealous parent.”

“You said you wanted supportive. That’s the best I’ve got. Can I go hang out with my skunk now?”

“Yes,” Will says, opening the door and bowing. “thank you for your words of wisdom, milady.”

And with that, they head to their apartments, Lou faster than Will because “Leviosa gets lonely.” Will thinks that she means that Leviosa will shit on the furniture if Lou doesn’t let her outside, but to each their own.

As soon as he gets to his apartment, Will flops unceremoniously onto his bed, not sure whether or not the overpowering feeling is nervousness or excitement. When he really thinks about it, he decides that it’s nervousness. Nervousness about whether or not the emo cutie will show up tomorrow at all, whether or not he’ll get rejected, whether or not he’ll write down his number wrong and just look like a jerk.

So, Will decides not to think about it at all, closing his eyes and picturing a certain someone in his mind before promptly falling asleep.

Lou Ellen watches, exasperated, as her best friend paces across the coffee shop. It’s 10:20, meaning there aren’t usually any customers other than Will’s “adorable emo daydream.”

The plan is simple.

Will writes his number on the emo boy’s cup of coffee-flavored sugar milk (Will, a medical student, finds it absolutely appalling but lets it slide because the boy is cute)  
Lou Ellen stays in the janitor’s closet unless called upon for emotional support

Simple, right? It’s supposed to be simple, but little do Will and Lou Ellen know that the “adorable emo daydream” is just about as observant as a brick wall.

When he walks in, Will shoots him a smile that Lou Ellen thinks must be absolutely blinding to the spawn-of-darkness, and Lou Ellen could swear that the boy looks flustered. Though, Will quickly shoots her a slightly-grim look and she ducks out into the janitor’s closet, so she doesn’t have much time to observe the emo’s body language.

“I never caught your name,” Will says politely as he hands the emo his drink. Since he always came in so late and was the only one there, there really wasn’t any real need to take his name for the order.

“Nico di Angelo,” the emo says, sipping on his diabetes. Italian, is what his brain supplies. And pretty.

“I’m Will Solace,” Will mentally high-fives himself for making progress.

“I know,” Nico says, “it’s on your name tag.”

Will mentally punches himself for being an idiot. “Oh, yeah. I forgot,” he laughs.

Nico arches an eyebrow at him, but takes his drink over to his usual spot. It’s by the window, and the stars are somehow showing tonight, despite all the fog in the air. Will wants to find some reason to walk over to the table, just to see how Nico’s eyes look reflecting the stars and moonlight.

He does end up receiving a reason to walk over, but once he does, Will isn’t quite sure he wants it anymore.

“Why are there numbers on the cup?” Nico asks.

And in the four seconds it takes him to form a sentence, Will goes through the seven stages of grief. And when he does respond, his face probably looks like a mix of tomato and confusion.

“It’s my phone number,” Will admits, looking down.

“Why did you write your phone number on my cup?” Nico cocks his head to the side, a gesture that has no right being as adorable as it is.

By now Will is sure that his face is more confusion than tomato. I thought this was supposed to be simple.

“Well, I wanted to talk to you outside of work. So I gave you my phone number.”

“Oh,” Nico seems like he’s really trying his best to understand what’s happening, but he doesn’t quite seem to get it, either, so Will tries again.

“So, do you maybe want to go out sometime?”

That does it, it seems. Nico goes red and looks down at his cup, “Like, on a date?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Is there a world record for the most awkward person at asking someone out? Because Will is pretty damn sure that if there is, he deserves it. Though, most of the fault is Nico’s, but he just looks so adorably flustered that Will can’t find it within himself to blame Nico for anything at all.

Nico takes a few moments to think about it, but then he nods and looks up at Will, “Okay. Where do you want to go?”

Will didn’t think he would get this far, so he’s left standing at the table, trying to come up with something on the fly, “The… park?”

“Sounds good,” Nico nods again, mostly to himself. Then he looks down at his silver and black watch, “I have to go or my sister will freak, but I’ll see you…”

“Sunday?” Will asks.

“Sunday,” Nico says, smiling.

Will smiles back, realizing that it’s the first time he’s seen the “adorable emo daydream” smile, and also realizing that there’s not a whole lot he wouldn’t do to see that smile again.

“Sunday,” he repeats to himself. “I’ll see you Sunday.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think in the comments! 
> 
> And, KJ, I hope you're happy now.


End file.
